Some electronic devices such as computer systems typically include one or more printed circuit boards. Large computer systems such as, for example, servers and the like may comprise transverse loading printed circuit board assemblies, which are coupled to a communication bus such as, for example, a backplane. Systems and methods to accurately position transverse loading printed circuit board assemblies may therefore find utility.